Rewind - Rebobinar
by LouisBlind
Summary: Aporte al Mes MuraAka 2016 dia 2. Aclaro que en este One Shot abrevio el "síndrome de personalidad múltiple" como SPM. La pareja es claramente MuraAka aunque tenga un giro inesperado. Bueno, sobra decir que he exagerado los efectos del "SPM" para conseguir drama y angst, les cuento que el nombre técnico es "Transtorno de identidad disociativo" y miles de personas viven con él.


-Ya no puedo… Atsushi, ya no puedo aguantar más- las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de ese pelirrojo que algún día se había considerado absoluto.

-Siento que no dejan de hablarme y ya no se que voz es real… Tengo mucho miedo de perder lo que me queda de cordura, es como si alguno de ellos estuviera esperando a que enloquezca para tomar control de mi. Atsushi, no quiero perder nada de lo que tengo, no quiero dejar mis memorias o mis amistades pero no se si pueda- bajo sus ojos habían unas enormes bolsas inflamadas y oscurecidas, no podía hacer nada más que acariciarle el cabello mientras él temblaba entre mis brazos, ese Akachin fuerte había sido opacado por sus otros "yo" y nadie comprendía, no había quien le creyera pero yo sí sabía de sus problemas, ya los conocía a todos.

-Cierra los ojos, descansa y escucha solo mi voz Akachin, yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que ninguno de ellos te dañe- ambos lo temíamos, sabíamos bien que cualquiera de esas personalidades buscaba destruir a mi Akachin, ellos querían silenciarlo para siempre porque era el único que "no pertenecía" a ese cuerpo.

-Vamos, duerme un rato al menos…. Hace días no te veo descansar- besé sus labios de nuevo y solo guardé silencio viendo como sus ojos se cerraban al fin, cada vez se le complicaba más dormir y teníamos menos tiempo juntos, Akachin se estaba marchitando frente a mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada…. Cuánto habría deseado poder ayudarle, poder detener esas voces en su cabeza.

-Descansa- le besé la frente de nuevo sin separarme mucho de él, para ser honesto tenía miedo de que él desapareciera mientras yo cerraba los ojos, aun dormido se podía notar el sufrimiento en su rostro.

-Atsushi, debes ir a estudiar- mi madre se asomó a mi habitación de nuevo, ella siempre insistía en que saliera de la casa pero.. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a mi Akachin solo? No podía darme ese lujo, si lo descuidaba podría llegar a hacerse daño.

-Hablé con los profesores… Tengo que cuidar de él así que solo iré a tomar los exámenes- se notaba la decepción en su mirada cuando le dije aquello, todos querían alejarme de él pero yo no lo haría, aun cuando mi tiempo libre se acabara. Lo dejé en mi cama y fui a mi escritorio para revisar los libros, pronto serían las pruebas y Akachin se molestaría si llegara a fallar alguna. Saqué algunas bolsas de golosinas y frente a él comencé a estudiar sin muchas ganas, estaba muy cansado y apenas era de mañana aunque ahora para mí el día empezaba cuando Akachin despertaba y terminaba cuando él dormía. Debía esforzarme y tomar las cosas en serio o mi Akachin se molestaría conmigo! Las horas y los empaques vacíos de golosinas volaban al estudiar, no me había dado cuenta de nada ese día, había olvidado comer o moverme pero tendría pruebas en una semana y no podía fallar, solo así el profesor me dejaría ausentarme a clases...

-Atsushi~- mi piel se erizó, estaba casi dormido sobre los libros pero mis hombros fueron rodeados por un par de brazos delgados.

-¿Por qué no me prestas atención?- si, era la voz de mi Akachin pero no era él, estaba seguro de que ese no era Akachin.

-Suéltame… Yo solo le presto atención a mi Akachin... no me interesa ninguno de ustedes- mi voz era fría, detestaba que esos tipos usaran el cuerpo de mi Akachin a conveniencia.

-¿De qué hablas? mírame, soy yo Atsushi- una retorcida sonrisa se reflejaba en ese rostro pálido, seguramente era la personalidad "dominante" de ese grupo de intrusos en el cuerpo de mi pareja.

-No es cierto, para mi eres solo un intruso- me aparté rápido mirándolo con molestia, siempre deseaba poder sacar a esos idiotas del cuerpo de mi Akachin.

-Ese estúpido no ha cuidado nuestro cuerpo, dejame decirte Atsushi, si las cosas van por este camino no nos queda mucho tiempo- no pude controlarme y tuve que abofetearlo, ¡¿Cómo podía decirme ese tipo de cosas?!

-No quiero escuchar eso de los labios de mi Akachin, no me importa si ustedes lo odian, él es el único al que amo, él es el único que debería estar en ese cuerpo.

-Vaya que eres ingenuo Atsushi, yo traté de advertirlo, no queremos verte sufrir por ese intruso cuando todos nosotros te amamos- dijo serio aunque no sentí nada más que rabia al escucharlo. Iba a replicar pero él salió corriendo hacia el baño, sentí un escalofrío en la espalda y reaccioné tan rápido a como mi cuerpo cansado lo permitió pero sólo topé con la puerta en mi cara.

-Sal de ahí, no dejaré que le hagas daño- mi corazón latía a mil por los nervios, no era la primer vez que le hacían daño a mi pelirrojo, no quería saber de lo que eran capaces con tal de separarme de mi Akachin

-¿Ahora si te importamos? ¡Eres un ingrato! No quiero que nos sigas lastimando, cada que mencionas a ese intruso- la voz había cambiado un poco, sabía que era otro de "ellos", uno más sentimental que los demás.

-Vamos, sal de ahí…. No lo dañes- sólo recordarlo con sus muñecas abiertas o desmayado en la bañera ¡Me hacían sentir pánico! Ya lo había hecho antes…

-Por favor- susurré ya con la voz quebrada, golpeaba la puerta con desespero, seguro mi madre ya se había ido a trabajar y yo estaba ahí ¡Solo! No podía pensar en otra solución y acabé tirando la puerta de una patada.

-¡Akachin!- corrí al verlo tirado en el suelo aunque al parecer solo estaba desmayado, seguramente por la fatiga tenía fiebre.

-Voy a prepararte algo- susurré al cargarlo en mis brazos, no lo dejé en la cama, lo llevé conmigo a la cocina y lo acomodé en una silla para preparar algo de comida, ninguno de los dos había comido nada y comenzaba a notar los efectos en el cuerpo de mi pelirrojo, se veía pálido, débil y enfermo, yo me sentía frustrado por no poder ayudarle, no estaba haciendo nada para mejorarlo ¿No?

-Atsushi…- de inmediato volteé, esa voz si era la que esperaba escuchar.

-Akachin, debes decirme si te sientes mal, hace un rato me di cuenta que tienes algo de fiebre- le besé los labios y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Estoy preparando sopa de tofu, vamos a comer y a descansar un rato ¿Está bien?- notaba con claridad que estaba temblando, no se veía nada bien.

-Podemos llamar al doctor…- dió un salto apretándome entre sus brazos, ya yo sabía que no le gustaba la idea.

-No quiero... Estoy bien y la sopa seguro va a ayudar- se escuchaba débil, me daba muchísimo miedo dejarlo así pero no iba a oponerme a su voluntad.

-Bien, sólo la sopa y dormir bien- me separé un poco mirándolo a los ojos, si no hubiésemos hablado segundos atrás yo juraría que estaba muerto por su apariencia.

-Claro, ve a terminar la sopa, quiero comer antes de dormir- bostezó en lo que yo regresé a la estufa para preparar el favorito de mi pelirrojo, serví dos platos, al suyo le agregué el polvo de proteínas y vitaminas que debía comer para seguir mejor de su anemia.

-Acomódate nee, ya está la comida- puse los platos en la mesa, uno al lado del otro para comer juntos, ambos tomamos las cucharas y comenzamos a comer en silencio, se notaba que el sabor de las proteínas no le agradaba pero aún así los platos acabaron vacíos.

-Atsushi…¿Puedes cargarme a la cama?- se veía pálido aunque la pena reflejada en su rostro por la petición lo hizo ver adorable, esos momentos eran los que más me gustaban de pasarlo con él.

-Vamos- sonrió y lo tomé con cuidado, su cuerpo temblaba y eso me tenía intranquilo, tenía un pésimo presentimiento del asunto.

-Akachin ¿Tienes mucho sueño?- lo dejé en la cama y me senté a la orilla mirándolo.

-¿Por qué?- me tomó la mano con una suave sonrisa, la verdad mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-Quería pasar un rato juntos- admití recostándome para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Llevamos mucho sin pasar tiempo a solas- esos tipos siempre interrumpían pero esta vez se veía más estable, como si estuviera calmado en su mente.

-Claro que podemos, también necesito que pasemos tiempo juntos, "ellos" siempre nos separan pero hoy por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estoy solo- fue él quien buscó mis labios y yo no me resistí, lo besé de manera profunda deseando que ese contacto nunca se acabara pero tuvo que terminar por la falta de aire.

-Atsushi… No me detengas- pidió antes de acostarme y subirse a mi cadera, se sentía tan caliente pero él sabía manejar su cuerpo y los límites de su energía y la verdad no quería detenerlo.

-No lo haré pero no te esfuerces mucho- susurré antes de sentir sus labios tibios sobre los míos, al parecer a él también le hacía falta contacto físico.

-No puedo estar arriba como siempre pero quiero hacer el amor- ya me lo había imaginado, su cuerpo estaba muy débil para que tomara el control como lo hacía antes.

-Lo haré yo entonces, solo dime si duele o si te sientes mal... Puedo detenerme en cualquier momento nee- lo puse en la cama con cuidado y me coloqué sobre su cuerpo sin aplastarlo, tenía varios kilos menos y algunos de sus huesos se marcaban bajo su piel pero aun así me parecía hermoso. Mis manos recorrieron su contorno y su piel se erizó bajo mis dedos ¡Tanto tiempo sin poder tocarlo de esa manera! Me sentí hambriento por esa piel y comencé a repartir besos por su pecho para dejar leves marcas en esa piel pálida, su respiración se agitaba, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse y por fortuna nadie nos había interrumpido, las últimas veces sus otras personalidades salían a molestar pero Akachin estaba completamente lúcido… En ese momento hubiera deseado saberlo… Me hubiera detenido y hubiera tratado de ayudarle aunque no pudiera hacer más...

" _La mayoría de las personas con problemas mentales tienen periodos de lucidez antes de que su cuerpo sucumba al estrés que causa la afección"_

 **-Doctor.. ¿Entonces Akashi murió ahí?-**

 **-Vamos, no interrumpas, tu preguntaste primero-**

Esa noche hicimos el amor, pudimos unirnos de nuevo y ambos teníamos una enorme sonrisa al acabar, yo notaba algo raro en él pero no dije nada, sólo lo abracé hasta que se durmió y luego me dormí yo... Lo que logró despertarme fue una sensación de presión en mi pecho, abrí los ojos y lo ví, parecía dormir tranquilo pero su rostro estaba más pálido.

-¿Akachin?- de inmediato noté algo importante, la fiebre se había ido, de hecho su temperatura era baja.

-¡Akachin!- lo recosté en la cama, estaba rígido pero aún sonreía, mi mundo se vino abajo en sólo segundos.

-No… Akachin- traté de moverlo pero no servía de nada, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho inmóvil pero no podía escuchar su corazón como lo había hecho la noche anterior, lo había perdido y con eso había perdido mi único motivo de vivir… Primero llamé a emergencias y luego le conté a mi madre, para todos los cercanos a mi fue una noticia dolorosa y yo no pude salir de mi casa, no pude ir a ver como lo enterraban, no pude ir a despedirme, sólo me pude quedar en la cama donde habíamos estado juntos, recordaba sus expresiones y como me decía que me amaba… Así pasé un mes o dos y poco a poco recordé también cómo me pedía que no renunciara al colegio cuando comenzó a padecer de su enfermedad, él siempre quiso que yo siguiera adelante y yo siempre quise poder ayudarlo… Ahí fue donde mi frustración comenzó a dar frutos, seguí estudiando en casa aunque obviamente perdí ese año de colegio, cada día que pensaba en rendirme pensaba en él, en lo que sufrimos y en cómo deseaba haberlo ayudado… Muchas personas me imaginaban como cocinero o pastelero pero yo quise honrar su memoria y me dediqué a la psiquiatría clínica, quería entender que le había pasado, me había obsesionado con su muerte y podría parecer malo pero eso era lo que me ayudaba a vivir cada día, la frustración y el dolor reemplazaron al cariño en mi vida, nunca volví a amar a nadie, para evitarlo me dediqué al estudio a tiempo completo, mi mamá siempre me apoyó…

 **-¿Y? ¡No se detenga así!-**

 **-Vaya que eres enérgico, tengo sueño así que no me culpes si me duermo mientras hablamos… los mayores ya no tenemos esa energía-**

-Profesor, no puede darme la investigación sobre el SPM (síndrome de personalidad múltiple)… En serio me gustaría saber más del tema- ¡Básicamente para eso había estudiado! ¿Cómo era posible que al repartir los proyectos de investigación para la tesis no me tocara ese tema? La vida podía ser injusta a veces pero no iba a dejar que esos 6 años de estudio se fueran al carajo.

-Joven, los temas se reparten de forma aleatoria pero el grupo de SPM no ha presentado la introducción, si en una semana no me dan el documento usted puede tomar la investigación guiada pero eso significa que tendrá una semana menos para desarrollar el escrito, debe ser consciente del esfuerzo extra- vaya, eso fue un alivio. Luego de rogarle al profesor y de darle la introducción a mi tema esperé toda la semana preparando la introducción sobre SPM, esa semana no dormí, volví a leer todos los libros sobre la enfermedad que había comprado en el colegio y apenas cumplido el plazo le entregué los documentos al profesor, había sido una apuesta arriesgada porque olvidé por completo trabajar en el documento del tema que me habían asignado pero al fin podría seguir con mi misión, iba a saber todo de mi Akachin y de cómo murió.

La investigación fue lenta, era difícil encontrar pacientes completamente saludables con SPM, los testimonios, libros y expertos hablaban de los efectos de la enfermedad, en muchos casos las personas olvidan quienes son realmente, sus personalidades acaban peleando por dominar su cuerpo, y por la presión que eso les causa, ellos dejan de lado cosas básicas como asearse, comer y hasta dormir. En muchos casos presentan anemia y todas las complicaciones que se puedan imaginar hasta demencia… El profesor que guiaba mi investigación también tuvo a alguien cercano que murió por complicaciones de SPM, me dijo que al principio todo era normal, su persona cercana aprendió a adaptarse pero más personalidades aparecieron y comenzaron a excluirse entre ellas, todas querían dominar y el estrés llevó a su hermanito a suicidarse… Akachin también lo había intentado, bueno, no él sino sus otros yo; aún recuerdo esa vez que lo encontré intoxicado por pastillas o la vez que sus muñecas estaban abiertas bajo el agua tibia… lo había salvado de varios intentos y cuando decidió no hacerse daño fue su cuerpo el que se rindió… qué ironía.

-Doctor, hay varios pacientes en una clínica al otro lado de la ciudad que pueden colaborar, me han dado permiso de investigar y necesito sus firmas- estaba emocionado, cada que entendía más de la enfermedad entendía más los síntomas que tenía Akachin en su momento… De día celebraba los avances en la investigación pero de noche casi siempre lloraba, era muy difícil entenderlo tan tarde, ya lo había perdido y no podía volver pero gracias a él había encontrado algo que me apasionaba y una forma de ayudar a más personas con su mismo problema.

-Claro que tendrás las firmas, tienes futuro en este campo Murasakibara, deberías considerar la oferta que te hice antes- si, me había firmado los permisos y hasta consiguió financiar el transporte con dinero de la universidad; hacía un par de días me había ofrecido una pasantía en una clínica cerca de mi apartamento, él quería que cuidara a algunos pacientes que podían ser interesantes pero aún no podía descuidar la investigación. Durante el viaje comencé a cuestionar mi cordura, había dejado de dormir lo necesario y de comer bien para entender más esa enfermedad… Sentía que si aprendía todo sobre el asunto podría avanzar en mi vida pero solo me obsesionaba más, podía jurar que a veces él me hablaba en mis sueños y a veces sentía que me estaba observando.

 **-Akashi?-**

 **-Sí, él mismo-**

Era complicado lo que me pasaba y aun estudiando para psiquiatra no podía encontrar la respuesta. Las horas volaron en ese bus, entre leer y dormir llegué a la clínica donde un médico interno me estaba esperando, él me explicó que la clínica se dividía en varias secciones y yo por conveniencia me quedaría con él en el ala de "medianamente discapacitados", eran pacientes que por sus enfermedades habían perdido algunas habilidades básicas pero no tenían problemas tan intensos como para no vivir con asistencia permanente. Ahí habían varios casos de personas que tenían SPM y eran plenamente conscientes de ello pero había un caso especial donde el paciente no sabía de su problema, de hecho ninguna de sus personalidades se daba cuenta del problema ¡Eso era todo un hallazgo para mi! No sabía que el síndrome podía tener tantas varianzas, los síntomas no eran los mismos siempre y las consecuencias para el cuerpo tampoco. La primer noche la pasé recostado en mi cama temporal, una habitación blanca y fría que me hacía dudar de cómo los médicos de ahí seguían cuerdos… No dormí mucho y a la mañana comenzó la nueva etapa de mi investigación, pude conocer cada etapa del SPM. Me enteré de que casi siempre empieza con traumas desde la niñez o en la madurez y que cada alter representa un segmento de la consciencia del original… Me dolió enterarme de que Akachin tuviera tantos conflictos internos… Él nunca me dijo nada de eso, nunca me dejó enterarme de que no estaba bien, no era común que las personalidades supieran acerca de las demás pero en caso de algunos pacientes como Akachin las personalidades discutían en su mente por cual tomaría el control e incluso algunas lograban compartir recuerdos. Al parecer entre los médicos aún se tenía la duda si este síndrome existía o era solo una variante de la esquizofrenia pero con Akachin yo lo pude ver muy de cerca y estaba seguro de que no era esquizofrenia, eran muchas mentes en un solo cuerpo o eso entendía yo.

Al fin logré averiguar más, según yo eran aportes realmente valiosos, pasé una semana entera sin tomar un baño o comer bien, tenía que terminar esa tesis, era por Akachin, era por todo lo que me había esforzado por muchos años y ya tenía todo listo, había encontrado peculiaridades que nadie más había explicado, al fin había entendido que le había pasado a mi Akachin pero.. ¿Qué sería de mi vida ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer con esa investigación acabada?

-Atsushi...- una voz ronca y envejecida me había sacado de mis pensamientos, ya habían revisado mi tesis y estaban a punto de decirme si esos 7 años de estudios habían servido de algo.

-¿Si? Lamento andar distraído profesor- me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio mirándolo con ansias, ese hombre parecía sonreír pero no podría asegurar nada.

-Déjame felicitarte, nadie había presentado una tesis tan completa con una semana menos de tiempo, hemos revisado tu borrador y aceptamos los frutos de tu investigación, la verdad esto podría revolucionar el tratamiento del SPM así que déjame felicitarte, es un honor que seas un alumno de nuestra universidad- mi mente se saltó toda la palabrería, solo entendí que aceptaron mi aporte y que al parecer era algo innovador.

-Muchas gracias- le extendí la mano como saludo y me puse de pie, ahora tenía unos días para prepararme y defender la tesis frente a un consejo de expertos, no me sentía nervioso, quería que todos vieran lo que había descubierto de la enfermedad para que nadie sufriera de mal diagnóstico o de discriminación como mi Akachin.

-Créame que le espera un gran futuro en la carrera- se despidió de mí antes de que me encerrara de nuevo para planear la exposición, serían cerca de 200 personas escuchando las tesis de unos 70 postulantes a graduarse. Fue complicado y antes de exponer pude arreglarme un poco, las bolsas bajo mis ojos desaparecieron gracias a la magia del maquillaje que mi hermana me puso, con la barba afeitada y el cabello arreglado y recortado, definitivamente volví a aparentar los 24 años que tenía en ese momento.

 **-¿Eh, Por qué nunca se arregla así doctor?-**

 **-¿Acaso te molesta mi apariencia? No he escuchado quejas de eso antes-**

Mi exposición fue todo un éxito a decir verdad, al parecer mis descubrimientos eran bastante novedosos y muchos quedaron satisfechos con mi ponencia. Al acabar agradecí a mis profesores y tomé mi copia revisada de la tesis, tenía que hacer un viaje al cementerio, tenía que contarle a Akachin lo que había logrado gracias a él, también debía preguntarle que hacer ahora. Para mí ya había cumplido mi propósito y podía morir para estar con él.

-Akachin... Creo que ya hice lo que debía hacer, quiero ir contigo… Estoy cansado de vivir solo- casi nunca le hablaba a nadie de esa manera, con el tiempo me había convertido en alguien frío y apagado según decía mi mamá. En ese momento esperaba alguna señal divina, no era broma que estaba dispuesto a acabar mi vida pero nada, ni una brisa ni una luz así que decidí ir a casa y descansar un rato, al fin podía dormir con calma.

"Sigue" me pareció escuchar justo antes de dormirme… Akachin era un egoísta, quería que siguiera viviendo sin él pero así lo haría si en serio era su voluntad. Me tomé tres días para dormir y recuperar mi cuerpo, la graduación fue ese mismo fin de semana y solo 22 de los 70 logramos ganar el título de doctor en psiquiatría clínica. Muchas personas hablaron conmigo, publicaron mi teoría en revistas y me dieron una beca, era el futuro que cualquier persona hubiera deseado pero yo me sentía tan vacío, aún cuando seguía tratando el tema, ya Akachin no era lo principal en mi vida y eso me molestaba mucho. A mis 32 años tenía varios títulos y premios, era un doctor famoso a nivel global, había sido autor de mi propia teoría y había logrado introducir mis propios métodos de tratamiento para el SPM, comencé a trabajar en una clínica como médico supervisor y pensé que era el momento de dejar de luchar contra el rumbo de mi vida. Cada día daba lo mejor de mí para ayudar a los pacientes, mi mamá murió y mis hermanos se mudaron cada uno por su cuenta, estaba realmente solo para esa época. El tiempo pasó rápido, creí que iba a seguir con la rutina hasta acabar con mis días, buscaba de manera inconsciente con vicios como el licor y los cigarros acabar más rápido con el tedioso ciclo de la vida pero a mis 36 sucedió algo que nunca había imaginado

 **-¿Yo?-**

 **-Si, deja de interrumpirme-**

 **-Nunca he escuchado esta parte doctor-**

 **-Te he pedido que no me llames así, prefiero mi nombre cuando estamos a solas-**

 **-Está bien… Atsushi-**

Llevaba rato de trabajar con pacientes y casi nada me había llegado a asombrar excepto un caso peculiar, un chico de solo 17 años que ya era un escándalo en la comunidad médica, al parecer el chico tenía una afección que nadie había logrado diagnosticar. El chico estaba seguro de que era la reencarnación de alguien más, no lograban detectar anomalías en su cerebro y la esquizofrenia u otros tipos de alucinaciones habían sido descartadas, al parecer él vivía en un orfanato y los encargados habían solicitado ayuda a varios centros médicos, ese chico los tenía hartos con sus desvariaciones y en un par de centros de tratamiento ya lo habían rechazado, yo me había dedicado a estudiar su caso varios días, habían muchas cosas que me llamaron la atención y bajo las miradas de los demás médicos siguiendo mis pasos no quedó otra opción, tuve que aceptar el caso sin saber bien que podía pasarle, podría ser un caso de SPM pero no había síntomas de otras personalidades o de faltas de memoria, tenía que estudiarlo de cerca sin dudas.

Sólo fueron unos días para cuando me anunciaron la llegada del "paciente especial", yo estaba solo en la oficina acomodando archivos y llenando algunas notas en expedientes desactualizados, llevaba un par de días sin dormir bien para poder revisar causas probables a la afección del nuevo interno.

-Adelante- anuncié quitándome los anteojos.

-Doctor, aquí está el paciente… El parece conocerlo de alguna manera o eso dice- la enfermera se veía algo descolocada y cerca de ella se podía escuchar una voz algo familiar.

-Eh? Que pase a mi oficina, puede dejarnos a solas- me puse de pie y esperé sintiendo unas ansias bastante raras.

-Claro doctor- la joven retrocedió para dejar pasar al chico.

-Muchas gra…- ahí fue cuando mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, mi corazón latía con muchísima fuerza y mis pupilas seguramente estaban completamente dilatadas.

-¿Akachin?- mi voz tembló por un momento, era imposible que algo así pasara ¿No? Era imposible que alguien muerto estuviera ahí pero…. Era igual a mi Akachin, sus cabellos rojos, su piel pálida, su sonrisa, solo sus ojos color miel lo diferenciaban, mi Akachin tenía ojos rojos y brillantes así que ese chico no debía ser quien creía.

-Atsushi- no sabía que estaba pasando pero el chico se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Esperé tanto para conocerte de nuevo- ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¡¿Cómo podía decir que ya me conocía?!

-Perdón… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- la enfermera nos dejó a solas y cerró la puerta.

-No en esta vida tonto- con toda la confianza del mundo el pelirrojo se sentó en mi escritorio cruzando sus piernas.

-¿Eh?- yo aún estaba en shock, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, el chico debía ser Tadashi, no lo había visto ni había escuchado de él antes de recibir el caso así que debía dejar de pensar de esa manera.

-Ohh claro… Me han dicho que eres la reencarnación de alguien más- había aprendido a seguirle la corriente a mis pacientes con el tiempo, así tenían la confianza de abrirse y facilitar su tratamiento.

-¿Si me crees? Estoy cansado de que me traten como un loco- su modo de actuar en serio era igual al de Akachin pero no eran la misma persona, no dejaría que mi mente me jugara malas pasadas.

-Bueno, es complicado pero podemos hablar, no creo que estés enfermo, todos tenemos asuntos sin resolver- aclaré mi garganta y me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, luego tomé mi tabla de notas.

-Bien, podemos comenzar escuchando de tu vida actual, como Tadashi. Luego de eso podemos hablar de tus vidas pasadas- iba en serio preguntándole de ese asunto, quería escuchar los antecedentes para detectar el trauma que lo hizo tomar el personaje del "reencarnado".

-Atsushi, no pareces reconocerme… ¿Acaso ya me has olvidado? Es una insolencia que no puedo perdonar así de fácil- su tono de voz hizo que mi piel se erizara, al parecer se estaba tomando en serio ese papel.

-No sabes cuanto esperé para volver a encontrarnos, no sabía si ibas a seguir viviendo pero al parecer has logrado superarlo- vaya, llevaba tiempo sin sentir un dolor de ese tipo en mi pecho, no era probable que un paciente averiguara tanto de mi vida pasada o de mi relación con Akachin.

-¿Superarte? Tadashi, no sé de que hables pero nos acabamos de conocer- el chico pareció hartarse y tomó un trozo de papel para escribir su nombre "征十" (Tadashi).

-Odio ese nombre incompleto, no sé por que mis padres no pudieron entender los mensajes en sus sueños- volvió a agacharse y escribió un símbolo más junto a su nombre "征十郎" (Seijuuro). La tabla cayó de mis manos, sentí como me faltaba el aire. Traté de respirar cerrando los ojos un poco, estaba nervioso… No existían casualidades tan específicas.

-Perdón, no me siento bien… Llamaré a una enfermera que te lleve a tu habitación, nos veremos mañana- lo evadí con la mirada y me puse de pie tratando de salir de ese lugar.

-No irás a ningún lado, he sufrido mucho esta vida y todo para buscarte, ahora vas a escucharme o me volveré loco en serio Atsushi- gracias a mis instintos me senté de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- aún me negaba a creer en cosas como la reencarnación pero esta situación ya hubiera helado a cualquiera, no podía ser solo una casualidad.

-De hecho no sabes como me ha molestado para que nos conozcamos, apareces en mis sueños, mis memorias están llenas de ti, no tengo cómo escapar ahora… Yo desearía que escucharas lo que él quiso decirte siempre y luego puedes decirme lo que tú siempre deseaste decirle- tragué grueso y asentí mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bien, empiezo yo… Al parecer él siempre se arrepintió de no demostrarte más afecto, no tienes idea de las cosas raras que me hace soñar a veces, el odió no poderse despedir pero sé que esa noche te abrazó y durmió tranquilo hasta no poder despertar- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los recuerdos me estaban aplastando y la nostalgia seguro podía matarme en ese momento, solo me puse de pie y lo rodee con mis brazos, no podía negar que ese era mi Akachin.

-Perdón- lo solté y me senté limpiándome los ojos, no podía solo caer en su juego, ¿Qué pasaba si estaba fingiendo?

-Atsushi… No seas necio, debes decirme lo que pensabas en ese momento, debes desahogarte… Tengo más pruebas pero sé que hasta tú entiendes lo que pasa- se puso de pie frente a mí y me miró directo a los ojos.

-Esa sopa de tofu te había quedado deliciosa- susurró acariciándome la mejilla, me estremecí dejando salir un par de lágrimas más.

-Yo me arrepentí tanto, fue mi culpa que muriera… Hice lo que pude para ayudarle y aún así no pude. Yo trate de entender que le había pasado y viví por eso pero luego no tenía más motivos, pensé que debía morir también pero algo me dijo que no, creo que teníamos que conocernos- susurré agachando la mirada, me sentía como un mocoso de nuevo, estaba reviviendo las sensaciones que tuve al perderlo, habían pasado tantos años desde eso pero ahora lo veía de nuevo, estaba ahí… Justo como lo había dejado, pálido, delgado, delicado… No podía creerlo.

-Él lo sabe, yo lo sé… Tenía ganas de verte porque quería aliviar la pena que ese desconsiderado te causó… Atsushi, soy Tadashi pero soy Seijuuro también, esperé 17 años para poder conocerte y poder pedirte que volvamos a estar juntos o más bien, que empecemos a estar juntos… Será confuso porque tengo sus recuerdos pero ahora eres adulto y sé que eres alguien distinto así que quiero que creemos memorias, las memorias de Atsushi y Seijuuro podemos compartirlas pero quiero que seamos Atsushi y Tadashi ahora- todo era demasiado, mucha información, mucho impacto, muchas emociones y mucho cansancio acumulado, cerré los ojos por un instante y sin querer mi cuerpo se inclinó hasta quedar apoyado en ese chico, lo siguiente que supe fue al abrir mis ojos, estaba en mi habitación acompañado de una enfermera, al parecer habían recluido a Tadashi por haberme "agredido".

-Quiero que alguien más averigüe sus antecedentes- le dije a la enfermera sentándome en la cama, me sentía incapaz de estar cerca de él.

-No hablará si no es el doctor, eso lo dijo y no ha comido desde ayer, dijo que no va a aceptar nada o a nadie si no es usted- la enfermera parecía preocupada, la salud del chico parecía frágil así que no podían ponerse caprichosos ahora que estaba al cargo de la clínica o su reputación se iría al suelo.

-Bien, preparen sopa de tofu para dos y la traen, también traigan a Tadashi y su expediente- no quería verlo, quería pensar que todo había sido un sueño pero ya estaba plenamente consciente de que no lo era. Tenía que afrontarlo como a cualquier otro paciente para evitar golpes a mi cordura. Pensaba en cómo hablarle de manera neutra, sólo recordarlo, sólo comparar lo mucho que se parecía a mi Akachin me hacía estremecer, reviví todos esos recuerdos (hermosos y desagradables) de un solo golpe, fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido y él aún estuviera a mi lado… A este ritmo estaba corriendo peligro de volverse loco también ¿Quién podría creer que ese chico en serio era la reencarnación de mi Akachin? Era obvio que me declararían demente sin pensarlo dos veces si defendiera su posición.

-¿Doctor?- una voz logró sacarme de mis pensamientos, una enfermera llegó con la bandeja de comida y la dejo en mi escritorio, encendí la luz y me senté en la cama pensando en el tratamiento que necesitaba ese pelirrojo, aún no sabía qué afección tenía pero estaba listo para todo.

-Atsushi- me enderece en la cama al escucharlo, sabía bien quién era.

-Adelante Tadashi, nos han traído el almuerzo así que podemos comer mientras nos conocemos un poco más- trataba de sonar neutral, no quería parecerle muy familiar o acabaría involucrándose.

-Me parece bien, es un descaro que hasta ahora te dignaras a llamarme pero entiendo el impacto- me había dejado boquiabierto, hablaba y actuaba igual que Akachin cuando estuvo saludable

-Claro, el médico general dijo que mi cuerpo colapsó por una mezcla de ansiedad y fatiga, he dormido dos días y apenas me desperté mandé a llamarte, quiero que entiendas que es complicado diagnosticar a alguien sin llegar a conocerlo así que por favor se honesto conmigo, dejando de lado la parte de Seijuuro quiero saber más de tu vida- quería parecer profesional y tranquilo, al parecer él entendió, se sentó en la silla del escritorio y ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Bueno, a ningún médico le he contado de mi pasado así que me parece interesante contarle a quien estuve buscando por tanto tiempo- dejó el plato vacío a un lado y por un momento temí que se metiera a la cama conmigo pero se acomodó en la silla y me miró directo a los ojos.

 **-¿Eh? Desde ahí pensabas en esas cosas Atsushi?.. Créeme que ganas no me faltaban-**

 **-Bueno Tadachin, deja de interrumpirme o me quedaré dormido-**

 **-Olvidé que estas viejo, prometo no hablar más-**

Ahí fue donde supe que iba a ser honesto y yo haría lo mismo de ser el caso, si quería establecer un lazo de confianza con él tenía que ser claro, honesto y breve aunque al parecer ese chico sabía más cosas de mi de lo que yo mismo sabía.

-Ya sabes que mi nombre Tadashi, tengo 17 y vivo en un orfanato desde que tenía 12; mis padres se suicidaron… Bueno, mi padre mató a mi madre y luego se mató, tenía un hermano menor que fue adoptado por mis abuelos pero yo… Se puede decir que todos pensaban que ya estaba loco así que ningún miembro de mi familia quiso quedarse conmigo. Además de eso mis padres no eran estables tampoco, desde que nací mi mamá tuvo una depresión post-parto que derivó a una depresión clínica, mi padre era un alcohólico holgazán y por supuesto yo era agredido, fracturas, contusiones, quemaduras… Fue mucho lo que me hicieron y más porque siempre creyeron que yo estaba maldito, que yo tenía una especie de demonio dentro por hablar de Akashi. Un día mi madre casi logra ahogarme aunque por algún motivo ese hombre me salvó y la mató aunque luego se arrepintió y se terminó quitando la vida. No quiero que nadie me tenga lástima por lo que me pasó, ni yo me siento mal- soltó una risa y me miró de nuevo, él tenía todos los antecedentes para cualquier enfermedad psiquiátrica, una infancia traumática y una familia disfuncional.

-Oh, eso no es todo, al entrar al orfanato uno de los cuidadores decidió que yo era de su tipo y comenzó a abusar de mi constantemente a cambio de comida y dinero, aprendí a manipularlo para que no dejara que me adoptara nadie y apenas cumplí los 16 salí del orfanato por vías legales, viví en la calle un año y el cuidador del orfanato decidió contactar a una clínica psiquiátrica… Así fue como acabé aquí ¿Es trágico no? Tengo lo necesario para que me diagnostiquen algún tipo de demencia pero aún no saben cual- soltó una ligera risa y se puso de pie caminando un par de pasos hacia mí, tragué grueso al verlo gatear en la cama hasta mi.

-¿Qué tan loco me cree doctor?- recostó su cabeza en mis muslos como si fueran almohadas y me miró a los ojos, me sentía hipnotizado y estuve a punto de acercarme a besarlo pero logré controlar mis impulsos.

-Aún no escucho que clase de problemas mentales sientes tener, si es por el caso de supuesta reencarnación no creo que eso sea un problema, podrían clasificarse como un trastorno de delirios y alucinaciones pero no es grave… No te daré el alta hasta descubrir más- apunté lo principal pero la tabla fue arrebatada de mis manos por ese chico.

-Que cruel… No debes ser tan frío Atsushi, sin haberte conocido ya me había enamorado y ahora así de cerca me siento inquieto, deberías ser más amable o acabarás espantándome- sí, se me había confesado alguien más de 10 años menor y para acabar de confundirme era "la reencarnación" de mi primer y único amor.

-Ese asunto queda fuera de discusión, eres menor de edad, eres un paciente y apenas te conocí ayer, lo siento pero terminamos hoy, ve a tu cuarto- en cuanto hice intento a ponerme de pie él se colgó de mi cuello mirándome a los ojos directamente.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, los años o la condición mental no serán un obstáculo- estaba quieto esperando que me atacara pero él solo besó mi mejilla.

-Supongo que no puedo apresurar las cosas pero debes saber que lo que siento es absoluto- salió por su voluntad de mi cuarto y yo me quede ahí en la cama, me sentía como un colegial virgen! Estaba agitado y algo sonrojado por lo que había pasado recién, hubiera deseado de una vez tomarlo en esa cama pero era obvio que tenía que pensarlo, era mucho menor, era mi paciente y si me descubrían iban a despedirme de mi propia clínica. Tenía que pensarlo todo pero ya no podía dejar a ese chico de lado, no podía fingir que no había escuchado nada si yo mismo estaba a punto de caer a sus pies con sólo días de habernos conocido.

Los días pasaron y me fui acercando a él de manera inconsciente, mi ánimo sin duda había cambiado luego de todo, había recuperado a mi amor y ahora era su amigo, no habíamos tenido contacto físico pero su actitud coqueta no dejaba de tentarme. Si no tenía reuniones él y yo desayunamos juntos en mi cuarto y hablamos un poco. Traté de diagnosticarlo pero no tenía nada, él simplemente era un muchacho normal que compartía memorias exactas con alguien fallecido, eso no es una afección mental… No sabía por qué la junta de médicos no me dejaba darle el alta, yo le podía pagar un buen lugar para vivir y alimentación saludable pero ¡No podía! Se notaba que él estaba desanimado de estar en la clínica, los únicos momentos en los que sonreía era cuando estaba conmigo, apenas estaba recuperando un tono saludable en su piel y su rostro se comenzaba a ver más vivo.

-Atsushi ¿Qué pasa? Pareces muy pensativo- ¿Tanto se notaba en mi cara? no podía mentirle a ese pelirrojo, no podía ocultarle nada a esos ojos; la inocencia en su mirada me provocaba ternura aunque ya sabía que de inocente no tenía nada ese muchacho.

-Ohh, no es nada Tadachin, solo pensaba en qué poner en el siguiente reporte de tu caso, no sé cómo voy a lograr que te den el alta esta vez… No deberías estar aquí- él estaba recostado en mi cama y yo en el escritorio mirando el monitor de mi computadora.

-Ya tengo más de un mes aquí, no creo que me incomode pasar más tiempo, además aquí podemos vernos, si viviera afuera no te vería nunca- se quejó en un tono de reproche.

-Si vivieras afuera yo no me quedaría a dormir aquí, buscaría un lugar cerca a tu apartamento- no era mentira, ya era una costumbre pasar varias horas del día con él y no podía imaginarme lejos de ese chico, era una linda rutina para alguien de mi edad, de haber sido más joven seguro pensaría en sexo y en pasar todo el día pegado a él pero ahora lo importante era que el poco tiempo con él lo pasáramos bien.

-Atsushi ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que me amas? me está siendo bastante complicado contenerme y verte tan calmado me baja un poco los ánimos- ¿En serio él creía que yo estaba calmado? Era mi parte racional la que evitaba que me lanzara sobre él a la primera oportunidad, él era solo un niño aún y era mi paciente, podría pasar a la cárcel y perder mi clínica si algo así pasara.

-Cuando seas mayor de edad puedes insistir, por ahora el riesgo es mucho para ambos, no quiero que hablemos de esas cosas aún- él bufó y hundió su rostro en mi almohada, estaba molesto y no me hablo por varios días aunque seguía llegando a visitarme.

Seguí tratando cada que podía de convencer a la junta para que le dieran el alta a ese chico, ya había recuperado la salud física y más bien estaba perdiendo la salud mental por estar rodeado de casos de pacientes enfermos. Contraté a un médico en jefe y me dediqué por varias semanas a investigaciones y revisiones de tesis, preferí dejar los pacientes a cargo de otros médicos para yo dedicarme a la comunidad médica aunque Tadashi era la única excepción y nadie podría decirme lo contrario, a pesar de mi tiempo libre no había cambiado mi domicilio aún.

-¡Tadachin!- lo estaba esperando con un papel en la mano y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eh, qué pasa doctor?- lo miré con el ceño fruncido y crucé los brazos.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa Atsushi?- dijo con una sonrisa fingiendo tono de molestia.

-¡Pasa que eres libre de la clínica!- le mostré el papel orgulloso y él se lanzó a abrazarme.

-Debes venir a firmar y a una consulta cada semana pero puedes vivir fuera- lo despeiné separándome un poco para poder verlo.

-Y a mí no me vengas a decir que no tienes familia o ningún lugar donde vivir porque ya tengo nuestro apartamento listo- me apretó de nuevo entre sus brazos sacándome el aire, al parecer la noticia lo había puesto bastante contento.

-¡Atsushi!- se puso de puntillas y me besó en los labios, ese era un momento que había estado esperando pero a la vez no, lo separé y miré a nuestro alrededor.

-Tadachin, estamos en la clínica- le acaricié el cabello con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo en vivir conmigo- él asintió separándose por completo, tal vez le había molestado que me alejara del beso pero no podía exponernos así.

-Ve por lo que necesites, nos vamos de una vez- le acaricié la mejilla mirándolo a los ojos, era algo que hacía a menudo con Akashi pero ¿Ahora era a él? Ambos nos sonrojamos y él se fue corriendo, yo solo tenía que empacar la ropa y mi computadora así que lo esperé en la recepción y de ahí fuimos a mi auto, ambos estábamos callados… o lo estuvimos hasta llegar al apartamento.

-Bienvenido a casa Tadachin- le entregué un juego de llaves que andaba en el bolsillo y él soltó a llorar así que bajé rápido y abrí la puerta del copiloto para poder abrazarlo, sabía que le iba a afectar aun cuando siempre trataba de hacerse el fuerte.

-Ve a abrir nuestro hogar mientras bajo las cosas- le besé la mejilla y fui a la cajuela para sacar mi maleta y sus pocas cosas, aún no le había dicho que le compraría ropa pero eso podía esperar, ahora tenía que hacerse a la idea de tener una casa donde le agradaría estar.

-Atsushi…. No me esperaba esto cuando nos conocimos pero gracias- entramos y en cuanto cerré la puerta se lanzó a mis brazos de nuevo, al parecer la idea en serio le agradaba y eso era un completo alivio.

-Tadachin, por favor no llores más, sólo sonríe- le acomodé el cabello y él volvió a besarme acorralándome contra la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, mis morales me decían que no debía pero deseaba hacerlo y sentía la necesidad de mostrarle afecto. Cerré los ojos y lo besé de vuelta agachándome un poco para poder quedar a una altura cómoda para ambos.

-Humm debes rasurarte, tu barba pica- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espero que esto signifique que vas a aceptarme Atsushi- me sentía mal por hacerlo así, él era tan joven, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle un viejo como yo?

-Yo espero que entiendas que por edad podría ser tu padre Tadachin, no es lo mismo que andar con otro joven y podríamos pelear a veces… Yo no quiero que…- me vi interrumpido por un nuevo beso, en ese momento estaba confundido con las cosas que sentía pero podía asegurar que me había enamorado de nuevo de su alma aunque no fue de lo único porque ese era Tadashi pero tenía el alma de mi Akachin y juntos combinaban a la perfección.

-Tomaré eso como un "acepto"- al separarnos él tomó su bolsa de pertenencias y ropa para correr por el lugar revisándolo de cabo a rabo. Era un apartamento amplio, un piso con cocina-comedor, un tocador, un living, una habitación principal con baño completo y una habitación con ducha para él.

-Esto es enorme- dijo con una sonrisa y fue al cuarto principal tirándose de una vez en la cama, al parecer no había entendido que dormiríamos por separado.

-Una cama de tu tamaño Atsushi, creo que no te haría daño compartir- bromeó y rodó en la cama, no había forma de negarme ¿Cierto? No podía solo rechazarlo luego de esa confesión.

-Tadachin, solo tengo una condición… No habrá sexo hasta que tengas 18, no lo hago por mi trabajo… Digamos que tal vez así me sienta menos culpable- me tiré en la cama a su lado y le acaricié la mejilla mirándolo a los ojos, era hermoso a su manera, la combinación entre mi nuevo amor y el amor de mi pasado.

-Vamos a hacer varias compras, aún es temprano y yo debo regresar un rato al trabajo o sería sospechoso- me acerqué de nuevo a besarle los labios, a ese paso se me haría un vicio incontrolable.

-Atsushi- un tono de reclamo seguido por un leve puchero, se notaba su inconformidad.

-¿Tanto te incomodo? Soy joven y no soy puro… Pero yo digo las cosas en serio, no me importa si puedes ser mi abuelo, me enamoré de una persona… No me interesa lo que los demás opinan pero no voy a forzarme más, si no quieres tocarme o no quieres que nadie vea es mejor que dejemos las cosas quietas- se apartó de mí y se puso de pie mirándome desde la puerta con una expresión dolida en el rostro.

-Gracias por la oportunidad de tener un hogar doctor- hizo una leve reverencia y salió a su habitación… La había cagado, sin dudas había cagado todo por mi egoísmo pero ¿Que iba a hacer? Nos separarían sin dudarlo si nos vieran en la calle, no podría sacarlo a una cita sin que nos vieran como padre e hijo, no podría demostrarle afecto en público o nos separarían y me metería en problemas… ¿Qué podía hacer? No pude ir tras él, no pude, no sabía qué decirle, me recosté boca arriba y encendí un cigarrillo para pensar lo que haría.

-Heh, parece que soy el inmaduro de nuevo- se escapó de mis labios el pensamiento irónico mientras el humo tóxico llenaba mis pulmones, era una mala maña pero ya no podía dejarlo, en ese momento era comparable a la adicción a las golosinas que tenía de joven. Dejé que pasara un rato antes de tratar de acercarme, debía pensar las cosas pero en unos minutos me decidí, no quería pensarlo demasiado o acabaría arrepintiéndome de seguro.

-Tadachin- golpeé la puerta antes de pasar, estaba tirado en la cama con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas, seguro no quería ni verme pero debía decirle lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante.

-Tengo miedo de lastimarte, de romperte y no poder ayudarte- sí, justo de eso tenía miedo, había sido mi culpa que uno de los alter de Akashi apareciera y luego de ese evento los demás surgieron… Básicamente podría decirse que fue mi culpa que Akashi se volviera loco y acabara muriendo, tenía pavor de romper a alguien más.

-Deja de compararnos… Él ya murió y soy yo quien está aquí, si lo rompiste o no me vale un pepino, por ahora deberías pensar en mí solamente… Siento que me estás siendo infiel conmigo mismo Atsushi, es frustrante saber que siempre vas a amar a otra versión de mí- se sentó en la cama mirándome a los ojos al hablar, fue hasta escuchar esas palabras que pude entender lo que estaba haciendo, en serio estaba buscando a Akashi en ese chico.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención… Es difícil para alguien de mi edad aceptarlo tan rápido como tú así que debes tener paciencia, aunque si estoy consciente de que eres Tadashi y no Seijuro, es con Tadashi con quien quiero salir como mi pareja- me senté en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda un momento.

-Quiero que Tadashi me ayude a dejar atrás el pasado y por eso me disculpo, no debí ser tan grosero- una ligera sonrisa se asomó a mis labios cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme, lo dejé caer en la cama y me volteé para poder mirarlo de frente.

-También me disculpo porque olvidaba que a tu edad las hormonas se apoderan de tu cuerpo y sé que no resistirías un año sin tocarnos… A decir verdad tampoco aguantaría- no debía pensar, no debía razonar, solo debía callar y dejar que mis sentimientos guiaran el momento al menos esta vez, estaba bien luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Mis hormonas? Que buena excusa Atsushi, te seguiré el juego sólo esta vez pero no quiero que vuelvas a intentar escapar- sus brazos me rodearon de nuevo y ambos nos juntamos para un beso más profundo, fue en ese momento en el que supe que no podía volver atrás, no había regreso

-Veamos si perdí la práctica en esto, hace bastante no lo hago así que se gentil Tadachin- bromeé y me separé para quitarme la camisa y luego hacerle lo mismo, su torso desnudo estaba marcado, cicatrices de todo tipo sobresalían en su piel pero nada importaba, besé cada una de ellas marcándolo como mío, de ahí en adelante ambos debíamos dejar el pasado atrás, se quedó en silencio mientras yo marcaba su piel y lo despojaba de la ropa, a mi lado se veía tan diminuto y frágil.

-Eres un cursi- susurró ya agitado antes de besarme de nuevo. Las caricias iban y venían mientras ambos entrabamos en calor, mis nervios se desvanecieron poco a poco con solo ver el rostro de ese pelirrojo perdiéndose en el placer, sus reclamos habituales cambiaron a gemidos y jadeos y mis manos cobraron vida propia acariciándolo con destreza, sentía como si eso no estuviera pasando, como si no fuera yo mismo pero él me llamaba por mi nombre recordando que no era un sueño, cada vez que decía mi nombre sentía una enorme dicha.

-Tadachin, no dejes de llamarme- pedí a su oído bajando entre besos por su cuello, hombros, pecho y ombligo, tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor me había entorpecido pero su cuerpo parecía agradecido por las atenciones.

-No tienes remedio, estás muy viejo para esto- bromeó empujándome a la cama con fuerza, se subió a mi sentándose sobre mis caderas.

-Deja que te enseñe como se hace- su rostro lleno de picardía hacía mi corazón latir a mil por hora, sus cadera se movían sobre las mías masajeando por encima la tela mi bien disimulada erección, se notaba que había algo ahí abajo así que despacio retrocedió hasta quedar a gatas sobre esa zona, desde ahí las palabras sobraron, todo fue instinto puro.

Desabrochó mi pantalón y lo bajó sin mirarme, apenas notó el bulto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa traviesa se le escapo, como si hubiera encontrado un regalo me quitó el resto de la ropa y se acomodó entre mis piernas para tomarlo entre sus manos "Es enorme", casi podía leer eso en su mirada aunque no tardó mucho en meterlo a su boca. Un jadeo ahogado por la sorpresa le dio el impulso para seguir en lo suyo, su boca comenzaba a hacer maravillas en mi miembro ¡¿Cómo había logrado vivir todo ese tiempo sin sexo?! Su cabello se enredaba entre mis dedos al jalonearlo para pautar un ritmo más rápido, se detuvo a respirar algo agitado y no tardó mucho en seguir su labor, me miraba a los ojos mientras su boca desaparecía temporalmente mi erección, no había forma en la que alguien de su edad se viera así de erótico ¿O si?

Su mano derecha viajó bajo su propio cuerpo hasta topar con la erección que colgaba entre sus pierna, se estaba manoseando frente a mí y esa era una vista que no olvidaría. Le acariciaba el cabello dejando que hiciera lo suyo o al menos fue así hasta que noté que estaba usando sus dedos para estimular su propio trasero. Aún sin decir nada lo jalé para besarlo y aproveche la cercanía para posar mis manos en sus nalgas, comencé a apretarlas mientras el beso se hacía profundo, su cuerpo se estremecía sobre el mío y su piel se estaba erizando por el contacto de nuestras lenguas, podía no tener práctica reciente pero nadie dijo que fuera malo en el sexo. Sonreí al separarnos y mirándolo al rostro metí dos de mis dedos en ese estrecho trasero, su espalda se arqueó cuando mis dedos comenzaron a explorar su interior estrecho, sus gemidos me indicaban que tanto le gustaba lo que hacía así que comencé a moverlos a manera de tijeras sintiendo cómo poco a poco se relajaba ese interior, por momentos me dedique a presionar esa zona que lo volvió loco desde el inicio, no podía cansarme de ver esa expresión erótica. Sus manos apretaron mis hombros al sentir un tercer dedo y sus uñas se incrustaron en mi piel cuando comencé a moverlos a manera de embestidas, sentía la tensión de la piel que rodeaba esa entrada y sabía que iba a dolerle cuando yo entrara y por eso traté de no causarle mucho dolor al dilatarlo, era algo que ambos necesitaríamos para disfrutar a fin de cuentas; no nos dejamos de mirar a los ojos o besarnos, estaba siendo tan perfecto.

Se separó un poco, sentía claramente su presemen goteando sobre mi vientre así que decidimos seguir antes de que el acabara; sus caderas se posicionaron sobre las mías y él mismo dirigió mi erección a su trasero comenzando a bajar para penetrarse, mis manos fueron a sus muslos acariciándolos con deseo mientras sentía como ese interior cálido me sofocaba, entre besos y caricias pasaron unos segundos sin movimiento alguno para que se acostumbrara, no estaba completamente adentro y a él parecía dolerle pero eso no lo detuvo, se apoyó en mi pecho para comenzar a subir y bajar dejándome ver esa expresión sensual, una combinación entre excitación y placer se reflejaba en su rostro, sus ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas no calzaban con la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía pero nadie dijo que se veían mal, de hecho deseaba haber sacado una foto.

Traté de no moverme pero acabé cediendo a la tentación pasados los minutos, ambos estábamos disfrutando de sus movimientos lentos y firmes pero quise agregar algo de diversión al asunto y lo tiré a la cama para acomodarme entre sus piernas, en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa y cierta molestia, en la cama íbamos a compartir el control sin dudas. Logré relajarlo con un poco más de juegos y caricias y al poder entrar de nuevo lo hice hasta el fondo, le dolía y se notaba, no era mi culpa estar bien dotado y no era su culpa ser tan estrecho. Sus piernas pasaron a mis hombros y así quedamos cara a cara, mi espalda estaba algo encorvada para disminuir un poco la diferencia de alturas, así comenzamos a disfrutar de nuevo, él recibiendo mis embestidas fuertes y seguidas y yo gozando de su calor y de la manera en la que me succionaba, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas y ninguno de los dos temía dejar los gemidos escapar, los suyos eran algo agudos, su voz temblaba y eso lo hacía aún mejor, los míos eran roncos como mi voz y al parecer le agradaba escucharme por cómo apretaba cada que yo gemía.

Fueron minutos largos y hermosos, yo acabé en su interior y él acabó entre nuestros cuerpos por segunda vez, ambos éramos víctimas de espasmos y sensaciones placenteras y sobrecogedoras en ese momento. No sé si había sido solo yo pero me sentía más unido a él luego de eso. Me separé de él quedándome a su lado aun cuando mis piernas colgaban fuera de la cama. Él se acercó a mí y aprovechando la corta distancia lo rodee con uno de mis brazos para apegarlo a mi pecho, intercambiamos una sonrisa y algunos besos, las palabras seguían sobrando en esos minutos de mimos, me despeinó y repartió besos en mi rostro antes de que yo lo abrazara para besarlo de manera casta, me sentía como un adolescente que recién había perdido la virginidad con su amor platónico.

-Tadachin, voy a cuidarte y quererte. Voy a darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance- lo vi asentir y sentí cómo tomó mi mano para besarla

-Atsushi, con estar a mi lado basta- volví a abrazarlo subiéndolo a mi pecho sin ninguna segunda intención. Besé su mejilla al abrigarlo entre mis brazos, nos mirábamos a los ojos como si estuviéramos conversando aunque la única cosa que salía de nuestros labios era una sonrisa boba

-Vamos a mi cama, no creo poder dormir aquí- él asintió sin moverse ni un centímetro, entendí que podía dolerle luego de que hubiéramos hecho el amor de esa manera pasional

-Creo que tengo que dormir un rato antes de ir al trabajo- bostecé acomodándolo en mis brazos para ir a la cama, lo puse con cuidado a la izquierda y me recosté a su lado jalando la cobija para cubrir nuestros cuerpos, él me abrazó aún algo enérgico, vaya que le envidiaba esa vitalidad. Nos mimamos un rato más, en ese momento había olvidado por completo la diferencia de edades.

-Si que eres un cursi- bromeó cerrando los ojos un momento, su corazón latía con fuerza, podía sentirlo pero no iba a decir nada para no molestarlo.

 **-¿Tenías que contarme todo eso de nuevo?¡Eres un viejo pervertido!-**

 **-Moo, no seas así Takachin, se bien que lo querías escuchar de todas formas-**

 **-Bien, ¿vas a dormir viejo?-**

 **-Eso haremos, descansa Takachin-**

Ambos abrieron los ojos al cabo de unas horas, Tadashi despertó cuando su estómago soltó un rugido y Atsushi despertó al escuchar el ruido, se miraron un rato hasta que al fin el mayor reaccionó para sentarse en la cama

-Quédate ahí, iré a calentar la comida- les quedaba solo el almuerzo, por eso debían hacer las compras pero ya podía encargarse luego. El peli lila fue a la cocina para sacar de la refri los recipientes de "express" donde estaba la comida y los sirvió en dos platos antes de calentarlos. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó aperezado esperando la comida, se sentía muy relajado estando con ese pelirrojo en casa.

-Akachin, ya está el almuerzo- dejó una bandeja con los platos y las botellas del jugo. Buscó una camisa de botones y se la pasó al chico y además se puso un bóxer antes de sentarse a comer, sonrió ya más despabilado al verlo con su camisa, se arrepentía cada vez menos de lo que estaba haciendo por ese pelirrojo.

-A la próxima debes cocinarme Atsushi, si no puedes yo aprenderé- el peli lila lo miró con sorpresa y asintió con una leve sonrisa al masticar, tenía mucha razón en eso, ahora ambos debían hacerse responsables de la dieta y el aseo.

-Tadachin ¿Quieres salir esta noche a comprar las cosas que faltan?- ahí iba incluida más ropa para el chico, los abarrotes y tal vez algunos adornos para el hogar, era una salida común en las parejas que vivían juntos y definitivamente ese doctor quería sentirse más como una pareja.

-Muy bien, iremos a hacer las compras entonces- sonrió poniéndose la camisa del mayor antes de tomar el plato, ambos se miraban al comer intercambiando leves sonrisas de vez en cuando.

-Iré a trabajar un rato, a las 8 en punto pasaré a recogerte Tadachin, espérame vestido y listo- el peli lila dejó el plato vacío en la cama para acercarse a besarle la frente.

-Ahora iré a tomar una ducha, descansa todo lo que quieras, sé que en la clínica no podías descansar muy bien- lo despeinó un poco y se puso de pie para sacar una muda de ropa de la maleta e irse a preparar, debía ir a llenar papeles a la oficina y supervisar al nuevo médico en jefe que había contratado para tener más tiempo libre con el pelirrojo. Atsushi se encontraba tomando una ducha tibia aun pensando en lo que había hecho con ese chico, se sentía muy bien relajarse luego de lo que pasaron juntos. Al salir ya vestido lo vió enroscado en la cama aún, se acercó a cobijarlo con una sábana blanca y le besó la mejilla antes de tomar sus cosas e irse. En la clínica todo fue normal aunque sí le preguntaron si sabía donde iba a vivir el chico, evadió cada pregunta sobre el tema y volvió a su trabajo haciendo todo tan rápido a como pudo, al ser las 7 se apuró a salir de la clínica sin ser visto, ya no trabajaría horas extra bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Tadachin?- abrió la casa y lo vió ya listo, el menor se puso de pie para recibirlo con un beso, ambos salieron a hacer las compras, primero al supermercado y luego por la ropa que le hacía falta al pelirrojo, no sabían que alguien conocido los había visto juntos. Al regresar a casa Atsushi se encargó de empacar las compras en la alacena y el refrigerador mientras Tadashi clasificaba las mudas de ropa que había permitido a su pareja pagar (aunque de mala gana claro). Ambos fueron a la cama esa noche y se abrazaron al dormir, ninguno iba a admitirlo pero llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar con alguien por la noche, muchísimo tiempo sin recibir un abrazo tan sincero y cálido como ese…

…

-Atsushi- el pelirrojo dejó una bandeja en la cama con un buen desayuno para ambos.

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa?- el mayor se volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Buen día, traje el desayuno- sonrió orgulloso mientras su pareja trataba de despabilarse un poco.

-Humm ¿Desayuno en la cama?- Atsushi abrazó al más chico con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estamos celebrando el primer mes de vivir juntos, no me gustan las cursilerias pero creí que era importante- ese chico tenía al doctor como loco, todo lo que hacía le gustaba más cada día.

-Es importante- sonrió y le besó la mejilla antes de comenzar a comer, el tiempo se les había ido volando y la vida de ambos estaba mejorando poco a poco, juntos habían comenzado a superar los traumas que los aquejaban y por eso se habían unido aún más.

Atsushi se estaba alistando para ir a la clínica, ese mismo día Tadashi debía ir a firmar y a su control, nadie ahí sospechaba de la relación entre ambos o eso pensaban. Pronto tomó su portafolios y se despidió del chico para irse a trabajar. En la clínica todo era normal, los pacientes, los médicos, todo iba bien y de hecho ayudó con dos nuevos internados, lo que más le tomó por sorpresa fue la visita del presidente de la asociación de profesionales en el tratamiento de afecciones mentales y otras enfermedades, ese hombre había sido su profesor y ahora era quien manejaba el gremio de psiquiatras, no sabía que estaba haciendo en su clínica aunque no era del todo raro, Atsushi era considerado un prodigio en su campo y siempre recibía algún tipo de visita inesperada de colegas en busca de asesoramiento o ayuda. Casi al mismo tiempo que saludó a su ex profesor, llegó el chico a firmar el control, fue en ese momento que todo salió de control.

Dos enfermeros tomaron por la fuerza a Tadashi inmovilizándolo para llevárselo de ahí, era obvio que Atsushi no iba a quedarse quieto, Tadashi de inmediato trató de zafarse.

-¡Doctor!- miró al peli lila con los ojos llorosos.

-Esto es un malentendido, ¡El chico no merece que lo traten así!- el mayor se lanzó contra los enfermeros pero una sensación punzante en su cuello drenó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo

-Atsushi, eres un médico prodigio y preferimos intervenir antes de que lo haga la policía, los escándalos de este tipo no son nada buenos para nuestro gremio- la voz del viejo se escuchaba lejos para el peli lila que aún trataba de arrastrarse a su pareja aunque el suero que le habían inyectado lo estaba dejando inconsciente.

-¡Atsushi!- el menor trató de zafarse pero lo tenían muy bien sostenido, en ese momento apareció otro médico y miró a los enfermeros.

-Llévenselo ya, desaparezcan todo lo que tenga que ver con él… En cuanto a Atsushi… Llévenlo a mi clínica, nos encargaremos de limpiar este lugar y desaparecer todo rastro del suceso- ese era Roul, el vicepresidente del gremio, un hombre de cabello negro solo algunos años mayor que Atsushi.

-Lo entiendo Roul… Yo me encargaré del personal de la clínica, en unos días esto será historia antigua- el cuerpo del peli lila yacía en el suelo, entre su ex profesor y un enfermero lo cargaron con dificultad a un auto que lo llevaría a una clínica que estaba a varias horas del lugar, Roul lo llevó a su clínica mientras el presidente se quedó explicando al personal de la clínica de Atsushi que debían deshacerse de todo rastro de Tadashi, como si el chico no hubiera existido, luego de eso fue a recoger al pelirrojo también sedado cuando lo subieron al auto rumbo al aeropuerto, a él lo llevarían a otra ciudad para alejarlo del médico prodigio.

Los amantes fueron separados y "tratados" de manera diferente, al pelirrojo lo medicaron con antidepresivos esperando evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, el presidente del gremio era un tanto más "compasivo" al aplicar tratamientos, solo lo mantuvo en aislamiento por un par de semanas y con algunos ejercicios trato de distraer las memorias que el pelirrojo tenía del médico, lo que no sabía era que Tadashi se había anticipado y solo fingía que el resultado del tratamiento era exitoso, todo el tiempo pensaba en su peli lila sin saber que le estaban haciendo.

Por su parte Atsushi estaba a merced de Roul, ese médico que siempre lo odió por ser tan talentoso, ese que envidiaba el talento de Atsushi para tratar afecciones mentales.

-Bien, ahora vamos a tratamiento de nuevo- en el rostro del pelinegro había una enorme sonrisa mientras en el del peli lila una mueca de miedo aunque no podía resistirse por los sedantes en su cuerpo. Roul estaba usando métodos antiguos para modificar la memoria del peli lila con estímulos "ligeramente" traumáticos como choques eléctricos, agua fría a presión o punzadas con agujas por diversas partes del cuerpo. En solo una semana todo parecía bien con el peli lila, habían eliminado todo rastro del pelirrojo en la casa del médico y en la clínica, no podía saberse que un médico prodigio tenía una relación con un paciente y que para colmo era menor de edad.

…

Atsushi regreso a la clínica sin recordar muy bien que le había asado en la visita a Roul o por qué estuvo allá, sus labores eran menos gracias al médico en jefe que había contratado pero no recordaba para qué quería tiempo libre. La primera semana durmió en el apartamento aunque no se sentía nada cómodo así que volvió a mudarse a la clínica como antes.

El pelirrojo estaba "rehabilitado" de Atsushi según el presidente del gremio y aun así se quedó en esa clínica bajo monitoreo, tenían proyectado que fuera así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera integrarse a la sociedad, faltaba mucho tiempo para eso así que con Atsushi en mente ese joven pelirrojo trato de soportar cuanto pudiera tratando de mantenerse cuerdo entre tantos locos.

La vida siguió con "normalidad" para Atsushi, era el mismo médico prodigio de siempre, resolviendo casos clínicos complicados y dando ponencias en la universidad de la que se había graduado, los meses pasaron volando aunque no se sentía completo, creía que algo le estaba faltando y no sabía que, además algunas enfermeras le decían que no parecía el mismo de antes.

Tadashi se había ganado el favor de su médico y le ayudaba en varias tareas sencillas, gracias a esto le daban acceso a la colección de libros, todos eran sobre medicina pero apenas aprendió a leer comenzó a aprovechar los libros, no importaba si no los entendía, al menos así no se aburría tanto y el tiempo parecía avanzar más rápido.

…

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor- el pelirrojo se despidió con una sonrisa hipócrita del médico que a los 18 años lo había declarado rehabilitado. Tadashi caminó un par de calles en busca de una estación de autobús, en su estadía en la clínica no perdió tiempo y sedujo a uno de sus doctores para conseguir dinero y revistas donde hubiera información del peli lila, fue así como supo donde estaba viviendo ahora. Tomó una bocanada de aire llenándose de valor, a él le habían "provocado olvidar a Atsushi" aunque no había olvidado absolutamente nada, ojala el mayor no hubiera pasado por algo parecido, sabía que con ese hombre no iban a ser tan amables.

Pasó un día viajando sin comer o beber nada, simplemente quería llegar a su destino. El último viaje fue en taxi, llegó a su destino antes de que oscureciera, reconoció la dirección y se sentó frente a la puerta, no sabía si iban a abrir o no, no sabía si iba a regresar a casa esa noche, sólo toco la puerta aun sentado frente a esta, nadie salió así que decidió no moverse del lugar para nada. Abrazo sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos, tenía miedo de que no lo reconociera, no había cambiado en nada su apariencia a pesar de que el día anterior había cumplido 18, lo que lo asustaba era que hubieran obligado a Atsushi a olvidarlo.

A las 8 de la noche el pobre Atsushi cerró la oficina y tomó las llaves, había vivido unos meses en la clínica pero el presidente del gremio le había recomendado vivir en su propia casa. Con pereza condujo hasta su barrio fumando como una chimenea mientras el noticiario nocturno sonaba en la radio, estacionó el auto en la cochera y fue a la puerta topándose con un joven pelirrojo sentado en el suelo. Su cabeza sufrió de un dolor horrible, como una punzada, sintió alivio al verlo pero era un desconocido ¿No?

-Perdona, ¿Estás perdido?- se agachó a mover al chico que temblaba por el frío ¿Cómo iba a dejarlo ahí?

-Que molestia- susurró y apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo para tener las manos libres y cargar al chico dentro de su casa. Lo dejó aún dormido en el sofá y lo observó con detalle, era delgado, pálido y parecía sucio…¿Un indigente? No, estaba bien cuidado así que seguro se había perdido.

-Oye- lo movió de nuevo hasta que abrió los ojos.

-No sé qué hacías en mi puerta pero supongo que puedes quedarte esta noche, no creo que nadie quiera salir con este frío, comenzará a nevar- con una mano apretó la parte derecha de su cabeza, cada vez que miraba al chico le dolía.

-¡Atsushi!- el pelirrojo se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

-Ugh ¿Qué pasa?- ¿Que conocían acaso? El peli lila no recordaba nada de un conocido, un hijo o un paciente, solo se le parecía mucho a su Akashi.

-La cena está en la mesa, ve a comer antes de que se enfríe- logró apartarlo, el dolor en su cabeza lo hacía sentir mareado, sentía también un nudo en el estómago.

-No sé cómo me conoces pero no puedes quedarte mucho, no paso el día en casa y sería complicado dejar a un desconocido encerrado- se rascó la nuca y caminó hacia el pasillo.

-¿Desconocido?- la voz del pelirrojo se quebró y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ¿Era un desconocido? ¿Sí lo había olvidado?

-Akachin… No sé quién sea pero el verlo me duele tanto- Atsushi le hablaba a una foto de su ex novio que tenía pegada tras la puerta de su cuarto. Enseguida se fue a dar una ducha, se sentía mareado y bajo el agua de la ducha las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, no sabía que le estaba pasando. De un pronto a otro todo se volvió oscuro

-¡Tadashi!- llevaba puesta la bata de baño solamente, salió corriendo de su casa cuando se dio cuenta que el chico no estaba en casa, de alguna manera recordó verlo en el sofá y sentirlo abrazándolo pero no entendía por qué de pronto estaba en la ducha.

-Espera- tosió agitado por correr, le dolían los pies por correr descalzo en la fina capa de nieve que apenas se estaba acumulando, la edad y el cigarro no le hacían maravillas a sus pulmones al parecer.

-¿Eh?- el pelirrojo volteó al escuchar su nombre, sus mejillas estaban empapadas en lágrimas por saber que su amado ya no lo recordaba.

-¿Atsushi?- ahí estaba ese hombre, semi desnudo y tosiendo… ¿En serio había recordado?

-Tadashi- volvió a correr unos metros para poder abrazarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que huiste, no creí que volverías- susurró apretándolo contra su pecho.

-No huí… Eso no importa- susurró y le acarició el cabello estirándose para besarlo.

-Pensé que me habías olvidado, yo pensé que no volveríamos a estar juntos- el menor volvió a llorar e hipear, las mejillas de ambos comenzaban a enrojecer por el frío.

-Todo lo contrario, ahora que estamos juntos no te dejaré ir- el mayor sonrió y lo cargó en sus brazos temblando un poco y comenzó a caminar con cuidado de no resbalar hasta la casa, aún no comprendía bien la situación y cada que trataba de pensar más sobre el asunto le dolía la cabeza.

-Tadachin, te he extrañado mucho- susurró y le besó los labios. Al entrar a la casa, cerró la puerta tras dejar al chico en el sofá, fue entonces que un nuevo punzonazo en la cabeza lo hizo quedar a oscuras aunque no por mucho, regresó al escuchar su nombre.

-Nos hemos enfriado mucho, vamos por una ducha tibia y luego a la cama- se sentó en el sofá con él y le acarició la cabeza.

-Nos volveremos a mudar juntos cuando tengas 18 - le besó la frente y luego los labios.

-Los cumplí ayer Atsushi- su sonrisa fue evidente, con eso había quedado convencido de que podrían volver a vivir juntos pero….¿Y si se enteraban los doctores de nuevo? ¿Qué iban a hacer si los médicos los separaban otra vez?

-¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué lo olvide?!- le besó los labios con una enorme sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños entonces, ya no es necesario tener miedo de lo que pase, no hay limitaciones ahora- se vió interrumpido por la voz de su pareja y un gesto de terror en el rostro de ese chico.

-No… Hay una enorme limitación Atsushi, ningún otro psiquiatra puede saber, nadie puede saber que estás con un ex-paciente o tendríamos problemas. Seguro nos separarían- se aferró con fuerza a la bata que llevaba puesta el peli lila.

-Tienes razón...- ahora tenía un dilema, había recuperado al amor de su vida pero no podían disfrutar como cualquier otra pareja, no podían estar juntos fuera de esa casa o los acabarían separando.

-Tadachin… Quiero saber si estarías dispuesto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo… Ya sabes que soy viejo y que nos jugarán pero quiero estar contigo- lo miró a los ojos tomándole la mano, el pelirrojo no dejó pasar muchos segundos antes de contestar sin titubeos.

-Si, por eso te he buscado, por eso vine y no me importa si me duplicas o triplicas la edad Atsushi, ya soy un adulto y puedo decidir por mi cuenta- el peli lila asintió y tragó grueso, estaba por tomar una decisión que le cambiaría la vida pero era lo necesario para no perderlo, era lo que debía hacer si acaso deseaba estar con el pelirrojo.

-Pues… está decidido. Mañana voy a renunciar a mi lugar en el gremio Tadachin, ya no quiero trabajar en la clínica…Últimamente he tenido mucho dolor de cabeza y creo que el estrés comienza a dañar mi salud- al parecer ya había planeado retirarse pero no había encontrado una buena excusa.

-¿Lo harás?- le parecía increíble escuchar eso del médico prodigio, del experto más joven en proponer una teoría validada por toda la comunidad… Pero era algo que necesitaban.

-Lo haré y nos iremos a vivir a otro lugar… Tadachin, viviremos tranquilos y buscaré un trabajo común para que podamos tener una vida cómoda… Yo vi casas este año y pensé en una en el extranjero, no quiero vivir aquí o me van a insistir en que regrese al oficio- le besó los labios y se tiró al sofá con su pareja.

-¿Vivir lejos? No tengo nada que me ate a este país, mi única familia eres tú Atsushi.

-Nos iremos, solo necesito hacer una visita antes de comenzar a cerrar asuntos pendientes… puedo ir en una semana- le besó los labios de nuevo siendo correspondido.

-Si vas a verlo voy a ir también- ya sabía a quién iba a visitar, esperaba que fuera una despedida eso sí.

-Tadachin, ahora vamos por la ducha, te mostraré las casas y elegiremos juntos- ¿Una decisión precipitada? Seguro que sí pero valdría la pena, a sus 37 años quería una vida más tranquila, tanto estrés por tanto tiempo estaba arruinando su salud.

…

Había puesto la renuncia en la junta de representantes de psiquiatría, se encargó de que el médico en jefe de su clínica tomara el control, su profesor trato de convencerlo varias veces pero no pudo así que acabó comprando su clínica por bastantes millones, todo había comenzado a mejorar, los agentes de bienes raíces habían concretado la compra por email y Tadashi había pasado encerrado planeando que harían al llegar al extranjero, él mismo había comprado los boletos y calculado las horas de salida y llegada.

El día que ambos temían llegó, a las 8 de la mañana Atsushi verificó que todo estuviera empacado y luego de un desayuno ligero ambos salieron en taxi a un cementerio a una hora de su casa. Ambos iban callados en el camino, Atsushi cargaba un sobre de papel, un frasco de vidrio tapado y un ramo de flores. Al llegar pagó lo necesario y bajó con el pelirrojo. Caminaron entre las lápidas hasta la única que estaba bien cuidada y que tenía flores frescas. Ahí soltó un suspiro y se acuclilló justo en frente, sacó de la bolsa la foto que tenía de Akashi y la puso bajo las flores y junto a todo puso el recipiente con una sopa de tofu caliente. Miro el lugar y un par de lágrimas se le salieron.

-Me aferre a él por tanto tiempo, mi vida avanzó sólo por su recuerdo y justo cuando pensé que no había nada que hacer apareciste… Tadachin, vine a despedirme, a dejar atrás todo lo que pasó con Akashi, esta es la última vez que le regalo flores, la última vez que veo su foto porque voy a seguir avanzando contigo- tragó grueso para no llorar más, cerró los ojos recordando muchos de sus momentos con ese chico en su adolescencia

-A pesar de que me ha molestado desde que tengo memoria yo le agradezco mucho a Akashi, fue gracias a él que te encontré Atsushi, no fue gracias a él que estamos juntos pero si fue por su culpa que comencé a amarte… Supongo que vengo a despedirme de manera formal aunque se bien que ese tipo nunca me va a dejar en paz- soltó una risa y le tomó la mano a su peli lila.

-Me alegra que podamos cerrar este capítulo antes de irnos- sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Sé que necesitas un momento así que te esperaré en la entrada- le acarició el cabello apartándose un poco. Sabía que Mura debía hablarle a esa lápida para sentirse más tranquilo.

-Tadachin, podemos irnos- al fin lo alcanzó en la entrada y le tomo la mano para partir, esa misma tarde tenían un vuelo que tomar. Regresaron en un taxi de nuevo, las cajas y maletas fueron llevadas por una van que había contratado por el aeropuerto. A la hora exacta su equipaje ya estaba registrado, le parecía irreal que hacía sólo un par de semanas había decidido tirar por la ventana su vida anterior para empezar de nuevo con su pareja. La cabeza le dolía como siempre pero al menos estando lejos de la clínica las punzadas eran menos agudas. Ambos subieron al avión tomados de la mano, vaya que tenía miedo, dudaba si podía conseguir otro tipo de trabajo pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

-Akashi definitivamente desearía que siguieras, por eso me envió a buscarte- susurró y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor sintiendo paz, era la primer vez en mucho tiempo que no se sentía presionado por nada.

-Descansa Atsushi, serán al menos 11 horas de vuelo- le tomó la mano con fuerza y cerró los ojos listo para dormirse, era lo mejor para no pensar en lo que les esperaba en Canadá.

…

-Muchas gracias- al menos los dos sabían hablar en inglés. Habían acabado de sacar las maletas del transporte y en ese momento estaban pasando todo a su nuevo hogar, cada caja entró y luego ellos, se tomaron un tiempo para recorrer la nueva casa, un hogar amplio en un buen vecindario cerca del centro de Quebec, tenía una vista hermosa del segundo piso y el aire fresco le daba un toque agradable al ambiente. Ambos pasaron un rato en silencio hasta encontrarse de nuevo en la entrada, las palabras sobraron en ese momento, un abrazo bastó para que su opinión fuera transmitida.

-Atsushi… Es nuestra- sonrió el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro de alivio mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es nuestra y aquí no habrá problemas, podremos estar juntos- susurró el peli lila, sentía que todo era irreal pero estaban ahí ¿no? Ya estaban en casa, en otro país y había dejado sus problemas a un lado.

-Tadachin, al fin podemos estar juntos- soltó un suspiro de alivio y por algún motivo sus ojos se aguaron, sentía ese dolor de cabeza comenzó a hacerse más intenso, sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero logró enderezarse y sonrió.

-Atsushi, debes estar cansado… Ve por un vaso de agua mientras yo preparo la cama, es mejor si descansamos... Al parecer ambos estamos cansados del viaje- a lo mejor era la edad lo que le afectaba o la tensión de dejar su vida en el otro país para empezar desde cero con una pareja de la mitad de su edad.

-¿Atsushi?- ya el pelirrojo había acomodado la cama con sábanas limpias y una cobija aunque al volver por el mayor este estaba recostado a una pared.

-Ohh, disculpa Tadachin, ya voy- le tomó la mano para ir a la habitación principal, el dolor se desvaneció por un momento; la siesta en el avión había ayudado mucho así que no tenía nada de sueño, al ver la cama arreglada solo una idea se le vino a la mente, no lo pensó y lanzó al chico sobre el colchón nuevo.

-Vamos a inaugurar la casa- sonrió acercándose a la cama para acorralarlo.

-Jeje, eres un viejo pervertido… No tienes remedio ¿Verdad?- se inclinó hacia el frente llevando sus manos a la nuca del mayor y antes de que el otro se moviera le planto un beso apasionado en los labios jalándolo hacia la cama, no le resultaba desagradable la idea, por más que no lo dijera, ese adolescente en serio disfrutaba del sexo con Atsushi, por culpa de su vida anterior había tenido tantos sueños eróticos con ese peli lila.

-No voy a ser cuidadoso hoy Tadachin- susurró sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo.

-¿Quién dijo que debes serlo? Los jóvenes somos resistentes, me preocupa tu cadera viejo~- sabía que esas bromas no lo hacían enojar, de todas formas Atsushi nunca se sentía viejo y era humor entre ellos.

-Bien, es lo que necesitamos- el pelirrojo se quitó la camisa y se recostó en la cama esperando con ansias.

-Si me miras así me haces sentir malvado- se relamió acercándose de una vez a lamer y succionar la piel de su pareja marcando con besos todo el espacio. Se enfocó en sus pezones mientras lo despojaba del resto de la ropa, ese chico hermoso y joven era suyo, ya no se sentía culpable por la edad, el deseo era mutuo sin dudas.

-Vaya que eres un mocoso, mira lo duro que te has puesto solo con esas caricias- bromeó en tono juguetón bajando para engullir la erección del menor y comenzar un vaivén con su cabeza usando sus labios y lengua para complacer más la lujuria de su amado.

-Mmm es tu culpa… Ahh no tan rápido- quiso cerrar las piernas pero las manos del mayor lo detuvieron así que se aferró a ese cabello lila para tratar de hacerlo ir más despacio sin mucho éxito, tanto tiempo sin sexo le pasaba la factura a su joven cuerpo.

-¡Aahh! Déjame ya mismo Atsushi… Quítate- pedía en voz agitada comenzando a mover su cadera, el mayor sólo sonrió al tomar aire y regresó a su labor, no iba a detenerse ni por esos leves jalones de cabello, menos al notar cómo movía las caderas, sabía que iba a acabar pronto y apenas estaban empezando.

-Mmgh Atsushi- sus piernas temblaron levemente cuando liberó su descarga en la boca ajena. Atsushi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo trago y se separó tosiendo un poco.

-Humm este mocoso precoz… vamos a ver qué puede hacer por un viejo pervertido- repitió con una leve risa ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Atsushi se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse para ahorrarle trabajo, su erección estaba medianamente dura, todo por las expresiones y la voz de ese chico.

-Nada mal- murmuró el pelirrojo jalando al más alto hasta la cama, ahí lo recostó y se trepó sobre su cuerpo quedando en una posición comprometedora, su rostro quedó frente a esa tremenda erección y su cadera acabó en el pecho del mayor aunque no estaba aplastándolo. Tomó ese falo con una mano para comenzar a lamerlo, para que ocultarlo, a Tadashi y a Seijuuro les encantaba el tamaño de esa parte de Atsushi, era algo que tenían en común sin duda.

-¿Lo haces para tentarme?- el mayor comenzó a manosear y apretujar las nalgas del chico mientras este le atendía. El pelirrojo se estaba esforzando con la boca, era imposible que todo entrara pero al menos trataba de llevarlo hasta su garganta por algunos segundos, podía notar que ese hombre lo disfrutaba por los gemidos ahogados así que se iba a seguir esforzándose.

-¡Waahh!- se estremeció dejando la erección un momento, el mayor había comenzado a meter uno de sus pulgares, lo había lubricado con su propia saliva y ahora estaba metiéndolo.

-No te detengas Tadachin, sigue un rato más- siguió metiendo el dedo y el menor siguió tratando de enfocarse en esa erección pero era imposible, pronto tuvo dos pulgares, podía sentir como lo dilataba, como estiraba su piel y lo peor, podía sentir su mirada intensa y deseosa, eso lo estaba prendiendo de nuevo. Con la erección en su boca comenzó a mover la cadera ahogando algunos gemidos, si el mayor quiso tentarlo lo estaba logrando, no aguantaría mucho más sin pedirle que entrara.

-Uhnn es injusto… Atsushi- se volteó a verlo tratando de no alejar la cadera de su pareja, no quería dejar de sentir esos dedos y esa mirada a fin de cuentas.

-Ah, no es justo para mi tampoco- replicó el peli lila y sacó los dedos.

-Ya no aguanto más - le ayudó a recostarse boca abajo y alzó un poco sus caderas.

-Ya quiero entrar y sé que lo buscas también Tadachin- le dio una nalgada antes de posicionarse frente a esas nalgas, con una mano se ayudó para lubricar su erección con algo de saliva y apoyando su peso en un brazo se las arregló para penetrarlo guiándose con la mano libre, jadeo y no dijo nada, sólo se acomodó ahora sobre ambos brazos y comenzó a mover las caderas para penetrarlo.

-¿Te preocupaba la cadera de este viejo?- bromeó moviéndose un poco más rápido.

-Ahh si… mmm vas a lastimarte así, debería ayudar un poco- se sentía indefenso, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas mientras su cadera era embestida de esa manera.

-Eso no suena mal, no suena mal para nada aunque… mmgh por ahora deja que me haga cargo- pasó una mano bajo el abdomen del menor y le ayudó a levantar aún más las caderas, así se aferró a ese trasero redondeado y comenzó a embestirlo con más comodidad y fuerza, la voz del chico le hizo entender que disfrutaba más de esa manera así que no detuvo sus movimientos ni reprimió sus gemidos roncos por un solo segundo, el sonido de sus pieles chocando resultaba súper erótico.

-Ahh Atsushi…. Mmm así no- trataba de girarse pero sus caderas eran apresadas con fuerza. Fue así como decidió llevar sus manos a las del mayor para zafarse.

-Quiero verte también- siempre trataba de estar encima pero esta vez no lo haría, simplemente quería verle el rostro a su pareja.

-Bobo, lo hubieras dicho antes- le abrió las piernas para poder penetrarlo de nuevo, ambos buscaron un beso profundo al comenzar a hacer el amor de nuevo. Sus voces y respiraciones estaban acompasadas a las embestidas.

-Mmgh ahora soy yo el bobo- el menor sonrió abrazándolo, era apenas la segunda vez que lo hacían hasta el final pero gracias a que Akashi se sentía tan unido a él, era como si siempre hubieran sido uno solo.

-Ugh sí que lo eres- se notaba la agitación en aumento y ambos sentían oleadas de placer y entre besos ahogaban sus voces, la erección del menor goteaba sobre su propio vientre.

-Aaahh Atsushi, no… mm ¿No acabas nunca?- bajo su propia mano para apretar su erección y evitar terminar antes, tenía sus fetiches y le fascinaba acabar cuando se sentía lleno, eso lo había descubierto desde más chico pero con el peli lila lo había confirmado.

-Haahh apurate- pidió con los ojos llorosos, el mayor se sorprendió por la reacción del menor y lo tomo por las caderas para embestirlo más fuerte, el deseo por ese chico iba en aumento.

-Si haces esas caras me dan ganas de molestarte- susurró agitado.

-Mmgh ya casi- lo miró a los ojos moviéndose más mientras el chico ya soltaba su erección, podía sentir ese miembro palpitar en su interior y eso significaba que no iba a tardar mucho.

-Aaahh ya, déjalo- el menor sufría de espasmos ya al borde del orgasmo un gemido ronco y una embestida que hizo su cuerpo temblar anunciaron el orgasmo del mayor, lo sentía tan caliente, era una sensacion pegajosa aunque agradable, el mismo tuvo un orgasmo al sentir ese tibio líquido fluir de entre sus nalgas.

-Mocoso pervertido- susurró agitado el peli lila antes de besarlo dejando que su miembro ya flácido resbalara fuera del menor.

-Aguantas mucho para ser un viejo- sonrió acomodándose a un lado del mayor abrazándolo con una sonrisa, no seria la ultima o la primera.

-Ugh- el mayor se encorvo empujando al chico un momento, sentía como todo se volvía oscuro, le dolía la cabeza y todo fue negro por instantes, el dolor se detuvo asi que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

-Humm- el peli lila volteó a ver al chico y se sorprendió.

-¡Akachin!- exclamó aunque al verlo a los ojos negó.

-¡¿Eh?! Creí que ya habías olvidado ese asunto Atsushi, no me gusta que me llames de esa manera luego de lo que hicimos- el pelirrojo se había alterado, sentía una punzada en el pecho cada que mencionaban ese nombre, si bien compartían existencia, eran personas completamente distintas, Akashi Seijuro estaba muerto y su existencia había renacido como Tadashi, ya no era Seijuro.

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?- preguntó sobando su cabeza de nuevo, se puso de pie notando su propia desnudez.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! Atsushi, las bromas no son lo mío- tenía un mal presentimiento, sus ojos se aguaron al pensar en las opciones del porque estaba diciendo esas cosas.

-¿Qué ando haciendo con un mocoso?- trató de dar un paso y un fuerte dolor de cabeza volvió a tumbarlo al suelo.

-Ugh- trató de levantarse pero ahora si, había quedado inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Atsushi!- se lanzó al suelo preocupado, el peli lila estaba sudando, como pudo lo arrastró hasta la cama y trató de despertarlo pero no pudo, parecía profundamente dormido.

-No me hagas esto- murmuró el pelirrojo cobijándolo, se quedó ahí a su lado esperando que despertara pero nada. Fue hasta cerca de la medianoche que el mayor se sentó en la cama de golpe y tomó una bocanada desesperada de aire, como si se hubiera estado ahogando.

-¡Tadachin!- exclamó espantado respirando agitado, estaba bañado en sudor y aun así lo buscó con la mirada y al poder sentirlo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Que pasó? Tadachin, ¿Qué me pasó?- el menor sintió un alivio increíble y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo.

-Sólo te dormiste- mintió para no preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

-¿Sí?- sintió el dolor en la cabeza de nuevo pero no dijo nada, solo se recostó de nuevo.

-Seguro estaba cansado- respiró más tranquilo y lo jaló para besarle la mejilla.

-Supongo que nos emocionamos mucho al estrenar la casa- bromeó aún abrazándolo.

-Si lo hicimos- susurró el menor aún pensando en lo que había pasado antes.

...

Los ataques de Atsushi eran más cada día, al principio me había negado a aceptarlo pero una parte de mi reconocía esos síntomas. Los dolores, la negación y los demás síntomas habían empeorado aunque ya me llevaba bien con las dos partes de Atsushi, el gigante amable que había conseguido trabajo para sacar nuestra casa adelante seguía amándome aunque a veces al verme de imprevisto, al despertar junto a mí o luego de hacer el amor aparecía el "otro", más de una noche tuve que dormir con "él" y hablaba de noche, lo escuchaba claramente pidiéndole a Roul que se detuviera aunque nunca supe a lo que se refería.

Llevábamos algunos meses de vivir en Canadá, Atsushi había tenido que renunciar al trabajo y era yo quien mantenía la casa, los ahorros que teníamos me permitían trabajar sólo medio tiempo para estar con Atsushi el resto del día, había bajado de peso y estaba fumando más por el estrés, él era consciente de sus cambios, siempre trataba de forzarse a entender porque y a controlarlo pero eso sólo empeoraba las crisis, lo estaba viendo deteriorarse y no podía ayudarle. Sentía una horrible desesperación al verlo así, no tenía más opciones, debía hacer lo necesario para salvarlo ¡Pero no se dejaba!

-Atsushi, toma pastillas… Volvamos para que te atiendan en tu clinica- sostenía su mano mirándolo a los ojos con desespero puro en mi expresión

-No puedo… No lo haré, si vamos nos van a separar y me van a internar… Y Roul…- ahí estaba de nuevo, lo vi encogerse y sólo dejé un par de lágrimas de frustración salir, sabía que lo había perdido de nuevo

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora por qué lloras? ¿Tanto odias vivir aquí?- había logrado que "esa" parte de Atsushi fuera más amable conmigo pero aun así me trataba como a un crío cualquiera y no como a su pareja. Negué con la cabeza y mordí mi labio, Atsushi no quería tratarse, según él podía controlarlo pero yo era el único testigo de que más bien estaba empeorando. Descubrí que ellos no compartían memoria, que a mi Atsushi le daban dolores de cabeza antes de que este grosero saliera y que el grosero se mareaba o desmayaba cuando mi Atsushi estaba regresando, al parecer ellos no tenían la noción del tiempo de cuando estaban "dormidos" así que más de una vez se asustaban al "despertar" haciendo otra cosa distinta que cuando cambiaron. Por ejemplo, cuando Atsushi me hace el amor el amargado se asusta al "despertar" desnudo a mi lado y cuando es Atsushi el que despierta y se encuentra leyendo quien sabe que cosas en su teléfono se asusta porque no sabe cómo terminó haciéndolo.

Atsushi estaba más presente aunque casi siempre que regresaba estaba haciendo cosas distintas y se alteraba, fue así como aceptó su condición y trató de controlarlo, la situación estaba empeorando y el estrés ahora le estaba causando malestares estomacales y otras enfermedades como depresión. Se veía delgado y los años comenzaron a caerle encima, antes no aparentaba su edad pero ahora si, se estaba demacrando lentamente y no dejaba que lo ayudara.

…

La condición de Atsushi empeoró aún más, me di cuenta que un tercer y más nervioso Atsushi apareció, este era depresivo, lloraba y se quejaba mucho. Tuve que tomar trabajo de tiempo completo por solo 4 dias a la semana para tener más tiempo de cuidarlo. Me estaba costando llevarle el ritmo al trabajo y al cuidado de mis tres novios, a casi un año de descubrir la enfermedad de mi pareja las cosas estaban peor, casi no podía pasar tiempo a solas con mi Atsushi porque alguno de los otros salia a flote; me dolía no poder ayudar, ver que cada vez iban peor las cosas.

Un día ya harto del trabajo regresé a casa con un pastel en mano, quería que celebráramos mi cumpleaños bueno, celebrarlo con alguno de los tres… Antes de entrar me limpié las lágrimas, no podía dejar que me viera triste o el depresivo iba a atacar, era inevitable sentirme así de frustrado, extrañaba los días felices con mi Atsushi, sólo con él… Nunca imaginé que otro médico fuera a provocarle traumas tan graves como para causar un SPM. Dejé el pastel en la cocina, la casa estaba silenciosa y las luces apagadas.

-¿Atsushi?- no podía estar dormido ¿O sí? No pasaban las 9 de la noche y normalmente dormíamos hasta las 11.

-¿Atsushi?- repetí caminando hasta el cuarto, la luz estaba apagada pero el marco de la puerta del baño se iluminaba, seguro estaba tomando una ducha. Sonreí por la idea de encontrarlo desnudo, tal vez le pediría mi regalo de cumpleaños aunque el pastel lo tuviera que comer con el amargado.

-Tonto, hace rato te estoy…. ¡ATSUSHI!- sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al verlo tirado en la bañera, su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás y sus ojos en blanco, se notaba que estaba respirando con dificultad, en el lavabo había un papel arrugado y un frasco de pastillas vacío, tome el teléfono para llamar a emergencias y leí el papel "perdón", mis manos temblaban igual que mi voz, con costos pude dar la dirección de la casa antes de lanzarme sobre él para enderezarlo, drené el agua y lo abracé entre lágrimas.

-¡¿Por qué?! Atsushi, no quiero perderte… ¡¿Por qué me lo quieren quitar?!- las lágrimas y sollozos no se detuvieron aún luego de que llegaran los paramédicos, lo subieron a la camilla y fui con él en la ambulancia, iba tomado de su mano mientras los paramédicos trataban de estabilizarlo. Al llegar al hospital se lo llevaron a urgencias, le harían un lavado estomacal y una desintoxicación química, mi pecho dolía, podría asegurar que estaba sufriendo el doble, por algún motivo estaba teniendo recuerdos de Atsushi más joven ¿Haciendo lo mismo por mí? No… Por Akashi…

-¿Tadashi Murasakibara?- me sacaron de mis pensamientos, miré al enfermero que estaba frente a mi con esperanza de buenas noticias.

-El vivirá, parece que aún no había procesado todas las pastillas. Sólo debo informarle que su esposo debe quedarse internado unos días y comenzará tratamiento psicológico ¿Ha notado algún cambio en él que sugiera problemas mentales?- ahí caí de rodillas al suelo, ¡Viviría! ¡Mi pareja iba a vivir! Luego de celebrar mentalmente acepté ayuda del enfermero para ponerme de pie y tuve que contarle acerca de las personalidades de mi Atsushi, acerca de la vida que habíamos tenido ese año en Canadá y de lo que yo pensaba que había pasado para que se desarrollára el SPM, tuve que pedir completa confidencialidad por el trabajo que tenía mi peli lila antes, era irónico que un reconocido psiquiatra acabara enfermo de esa forma.

-Atsushi- susurré para no asustarlo, él se sobresaltó mirando lo que lo rodeaba.

-Estamos en el hospital… Trataste de suicidarte hace dos días- mordí mi labio evitando que este temblara, desde ese día no había vuelto a casa, mi pastel esperaba aún en la mesa pero mi regalo al menos había sido no perder a mi pareja.

-Todo está bien, hablé con los médicos y usaran algún otro nombre en tu expediente, no nos van a encontrar… Por otro lado… Vas a recibir tratamiento psiquiátrico aquí por un tiempo, puedes volver a casa pero un enfermero irá a visitarte todos los días y luego de unos meses…- me interrumpió con desgane.

-Luego de unos meses irá dos veces a la semana y luego sólo una hasta que me cure… Perdón Tadachin, no quise preocuparte, ahora se que necesito ayuda- me besó la mano logrando sacarme un par de lágrimas, ya ambos estábamos resignados al tratamiento.

…

Nada iba bien, el tratamiento era muy costoso así que tuve que usar una buena parte de nuestros ahorros para costearlo, tuve que comenzar a trabajar de lunes a sabado y un enfermero permanecía con él en casa, sentía rabia porque el amargado al parecer le estaba coqueteando al enfermero pero mi Atsushi regresaba cada vez que trataban de besarse tan siquiera.

Volví a casa a las 9 otra vez, por los medicamentos él pasaba sedado casi todo el día, tal vez por eso las demás personalidades no salían tanto como antes. Lo miré en la cama y fui a cambiarme para recostarme con él, era yo quien lo abrazaba, no era nada como antes.

-Tadachin- susurro adormilado.

-Atsushi, ¿Qué haces despierto? Regresa a dormir- le acomodé el cabello mientras él negaba de manera infantil.

-No quiero dormir si no te veo, no se cuando volverá a ser mi turno para despertar a tu lado- me besó los labios con dificultad, sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes por las pastillas para dormir.

-Lo siento Atsushi, tratare de estar a tu lado más seguido- le besé los labios también y me quedé un momento admirando su rostro, por perder peso sus mejillas lucían algo caídas, bajo sus ojos habían unas hendiduras con la piel oscurecida por la debilidad y alrededor de sus ojos las arrugas habían aumentado pero… Me seguía pareciendo tan apuesto como cuando lo conocí en la vida anterior.

-Descansa Atsushi, te amo- él asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Te amo también Tadachin- asentí abrazándolo, sentía ganas de llorar cada que él pronunciaba esas palabras, cada vez eran menos las veces que escuchaba una declaración tan sincera.

Al despertar él no estaba, se estaba duchando para ir a correr, al parecer era el amargado quien estaba activo hoy. Abrí la puerta del baño para ducharme también, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a compartir ducha por las mañanas. Sentí mis piernas flaquear al verlo de nuevo en la bañera aunque esta vez no habían pastillas, parecía que solo se había desmayado.

-Atsushi, despierta… No puedes dormir aquí- el enfermero llegaría en una hora al menos así que debía sacarlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Tadachin?- abrió los ojos a medias mirándome, se veía más pálido que antes.

-Déjame, mereces mejores cosas- no era el depresivo quien me hablaba… Ya podía reconocerlos ¡¿Por qué me estaba diciendo esas cosas?!

-No digas eso, vamos… Sólo te necesito a ti- traté de levantarlo pero él no colaboraba, era como si se estuviera dando por vencido.

-Ya no puedo… Tadachin, ya no puedo aguantar más- las lágrimas fluían por el rostro de ese adulto maduro.

-¿De qué hablas? Vamos… sal de aquí- mi labio inferior temblaba amenazando con dejar salir un sollozo de desespero.

-Tadachin… Cuando venga el enfermero busca un sobre en la mesa de la oficina… No llores por favor- se notaba débil pero su mano tomó la mía.

-Me haces sentir triste si lloras… Vamos, sonríe- con la otra mano me limpió las lágrimas dejando sin querer un rastro húmedo en mi rostro por el agua de la bañera.

-No quiero que sufras por mi culpa, yo solo quería hacerte feliz… No quiero que vuelvas a estar solo- su mano cayó al agua aunque la otra seguía aferrada a la mía. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

-Te amo, nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberte elegido o de casarme… O de haberte conocido… Solo me arrepiento de hacerte llorar… Perdón- se quedó en silencio y comenzó a respirar de manera más pesada que antes, quise levantarme pero su mano aún estaba aferrada a la mía, me quedé ahí frío, no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que vi una débil sonrisa en sus labios y el agarre de su mano comenzó a hacerse más débil hasta que me soltó por completo. Le volvi a agarrar la mano, no quise creerlo, lo moví, le grité y nada, corrí por mi teléfono para llamar a emergencias pero no fue suficiente, para cuando llegaron él ya no estaba, en el sobre que había mencionado había una póliza bastante generosa a mi beneficio y un papel con un "te amo" mal escrito.

" _La mayoría de las personas con problemas mentales tienen periodos de lucidez antes de que su cuerpo sucumba al estrés que causa la afección"_


End file.
